1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system capable of checking a connection state of a network cable and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, it is important for a user to check whether or not a network connector is connected with a network cable so as to use a device such as an Internet appliance for access to a network. However, there has not been a displaying method advising a user whether or not the network connector, such as an RJ-45 (registered jack-45), is connected with the network cable until after an operating system is completely booted. Moreover, a user cannot check a connection state of the network connector until an application program related to the network is executed.
Thus, in the conventional computer system, the connection state of the network cable is not displayed until the application program related to the network is executed after booting the operating system, so that a user must directly check the connection state of the network cable.